DE CAUCHEMARS EN CAUCHEMARS
by Celine Alba
Summary: Un peu de psychanalyse à deux balles pour une aventure où la confusion des sentiments est au programme entre paternalisme, amitié et...Lizzington, of course !
1. Chapter 1

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews sur mes fics précédentes. Même les reviews en anglais ! LOL ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire ne vous décevra pas trop car je vais suivre la progression de la série. Pendant les deux prochaines semaines en tout cas. J'aimerais éviter de tomber dans le Lizzington trop rapidement même si, à l'arrivée...bien sûr..._

_Voilà, merci encore et bonne lecture ! _

**DE CAUCHEMARS EN CAUCHEMARS**

Il courait vers elle. Plus il s'approchait et plus elle lui semblait loin, au bord de cette falaise. Un homme se tenait près d'elle. Ou plutôt non, il la tenait contre lui. Il reconnut aussitôt Tom. Il entendit sa voix alors qu'il les rejoignait.

- Dites-lui qui vous êtes, Reddington. Dites-lui la vérité sur l'incendie. Dites-lui ce que vous attendez d'elle.

- Sinon ?

- Je la lâche.

Il regarda le précipice et jugea une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

- Red ! Aidez-moi !

- Je ne peux pas, Lizzie.

- Je vais la lâcher, Reddington.

Il observa la froide détermination de Tom et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il lui sembla soudain que ces montagnes n'étaient pas là auparavant puisqu'il avait vu la mer juste avant. Il devait rêver. Il ferma les yeux. Et quand il les rouvrit, il vit Tom jeter Liz dans le vide. Il cria.

- Lizzie !

Et avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il tua Tom et s'élança à son tour. La sensation de chute ne dura pas. Il rejoignit Liz à mi course.

- Je suis là, Lizzie.

- On va mourir, Red.

- Je sais. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Vous êtes mon père ?

- Non, Lizzie, non.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar ! Toujours les mêmes personnes, seules les façons de mourir changeaient. Il était en sueur. Il regarda l'heure et se recoucha, gardant les yeux ouverts par crainte de se rendormir et de refaire un autre cauchemar. Au bout d'une demi-heure, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et alla se servir un café. 4h30 du matin…il était trop tôt pour faire autre chose que boire un café et attendre que le monde s'éveille. Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit le dossier « Stephen Bradley ». Autrement dit l'ultime nom de sa liste. Le dernier cas qu'ils traiteraient.

Conjointement, il ouvrit également les dossiers « Berlin » et « Elisabeth ».

Dans le dossier « Berlin », il relut les dernières informations glanées ces derniers temps. Il sourit en pensant à Zoe. Elle semblait l'apprécier et force lui était de reconnaître qu'elle lui plaisait bien aussi. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé la séduire et conclure avec elle. Hélas, il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait seulement l'allumer pour la mettre en confiance et ne pas chercher à aller plus loin. En regardant la photo de la jeune femme, il se demanda un instant comment il réagirait si elle prenait l'initiative. Il caressa la photo et admit qu'il la laisserait faire. Un peu. Mais il devait penser à Berlin. Au marché qu'il allait lui proposer. A leur étrange future collaboration qui ne dépendait plus maintenant que de Zoe. Elle allait passer le voir à 8h, pour prendre un petit déjeuner avec lui, ici même. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors de son camion. La veille, il avait pu récolter son ADN en récupérant son gobelet de café vide, discrètement, et avait eu les résultats dans la soirée.

Ce matin, elle venait dans un but qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment innocent. Il connaissait assez les femmes pour savoir quand il leur plaisait. Il allait donc devoir la jouer très finement.

En ouvrant le dossier « Elisabeth », il se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa et murmura :

- Lizzie…si belle Lizzie…farouche et passionnée.

Un jour, elle saurait tout. Si son intuition était bonne, elle détenait Tom et devait déjà savoir pas mal de choses. Ce qui était à la fois ennuyeux et intéressant. Elle se taisait mais son attitude envers lui avait un peu changé. Elle était moins agressive…sauf quand il s'agissait de Zoe. Il s'en amusait tout en étant quelque peu dubitatif sur le sens à donner à cette jalousie. Elle croyait qu'il avait retrouvé Jennifer, que Zoe était Jennifer et n'en démordait pas malgré ses dénégations. Elle pouvait se montrer si entêtée ! Il observa longuement les photos d'elle qu'il possédait. Elle était vraiment belle.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et s'allongea sur le sofa. Il se rendormit.

Deux heures plus tard, Dembe vint le réveiller.

- Raymond, Zoe sera là dans moins d'une heure.

- Merci Dembe.

- Encore un cauchemar.

- Oui.

- Toujours pareil ?

- Inlassablement. C'est usant, à la longue.

- Tu devrais peut-être obliger l'agent Keen à te parler. Je sais que cela te ronge.

- Et comment je l'y oblige ? Je ne veux pas la menacer ou lui faire du mal.

- Je sais bien mais tu peux te montrer très persuasif avec les femmes.

- Les hommes aussi.

- Pas de la même manière. Réfléchis.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et prit une douche en réfléchissant sur les moyens qu'il avait d'obliger Liz à lui dire ce qu'elle cachait.

Zoe arriva à l'heure prévue. Ponctuelle comme une horloge. Il apprécia cela. Pour lui, la ponctualité était une marque de respect.

Il la reçut dans un grand sourire. Elle était ravissante et le regard qu'elle lui lança confirma ce qu'il pensait. Il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

- J'ai des choses à vous dire, Zoe.

- Vous êtes marié et votre femme va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ?

Il sourit encore.

- Non. Je suis divorcé.

- Vous avez oublié que vous aviez un rendez-vous capital chez votre dentiste ?

Elle le faisait rire.

- Rien d'aussi pénible, non !

- Alors quoi ? Je sais : vous êtes le propriétaire d'une chaîne de restaurants et vous avez peur que mon petit commerce vous fasse de l'ombre.

Il éclata de rire et redevint sérieux un instant.

- Non, Zoe, rien de tout cela.

- En ce cas, cher Kenneth, quoi que vous ayez à me dire, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas venue pour parler avec vous.

- Oh…et pour quoi donc ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa sa main sur son visage.

- Vous me plaisez. Beaucoup.

- Je pourrais être un dangereux criminel, Zoe.

- Avec tant de gentillesse dans le regard ? J'en doute.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa. Il ne résista pas. Il l'enlaça et ils s'allongèrent sur le sofa, lui sur elle. Il était sur le point de la dévêtir quand on les interrompit. Il releva la tête et vit…

- Lizzie !

- Pardon. Je dérange. Je passerai plus tard.

Elle avait choisi son moment et allait le lui faire payer. Elle avait l'air à la fois furieuse et terriblement gênée. Tout comme Zoe.

Il se leva et suivit Liz qui repartait déjà dans le couloir.

- Attendez, Lizzie !

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Je vois qu'elle n'est pas votre fille, en effet.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Zoe et c'est quelqu'un d'important.

Elle eut un rictus.

- J'ai vu ça, oui ! Vous la manipulez aussi ou vous me réservez cette exclusivité ?

- Je ne vous manipule pas.

- A d'autres !

Il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Autant j'aime vous savoir jalouse, autant je déteste quand vous ne me croyez pas. Lizzie, je ne vous mens pas ! Oubliez ce que Naomi vous a dit.

Elle se dégagea de ces mains qui la tenaient.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, Red !

- Si. Je vous ai dit que rien ne changerait jamais notre relation.

- Mais de quelle relation parlez-vous ? Celle du marionnettiste avec sa chose ?

- Celle d'un homme et une femme. Qu'importe la nature de leur relation, ils en ont une.

- Qui n'est pas basée sur la confiance.

- Vous êtes assez mal placée pour me parler de confiance alors que vous me cachez ce que vous faites, avec qui vous le faites et pourquoi vous le faites.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Zoe n'est pas la vôtre non plus.

- C'est quoi ? Votre nouvelle conquête ?

Il sourit.

- En quelque sorte.

- Vous ne me direz rien, hein ?

- Vous me parlez, je vous parle. Je trouve cet arrangement équitable.

- Allez donc la retrouver et finir ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ce matin, Lizzie ?

- Je voulais vous voir.

- Le boulot ?

- Un conseil.

- Je vous écoute.

- Non. Vous êtes occupé et ça peut attendre.

- Attendez-moi, je reviens.

- Non, Red. Je m'en vais.

Il se fâcha un peu et sa voix se fit plus dure.

- Attendez-moi !

Elle le regarda de travers mais obtempéra. Il ne lui avait jamais encore parlé sur ce ton.

Il regagna le salon pour se rendre compte que Zoe le dévisageait avec peur.

- Kenneth, qui est Red ?

Ah les femmes ! Il soupira.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Kenneth Rathers. Mon vrai nom est Raymond Reddington. Red pour les intimes et les paresseux.

- Vous êtes…

- Oui. Et vous me connaissez, non ?

- J'ai entendu parler de vous.

- Par qui ?

- Un homme.

Il revint rapidement voir Liz.

- Venez nous rejoindre, Lizzie. La suite va vous intéresser.

Curieuse, elle le suivit.

- Je vous écoute, Zoe. Qui était cet homme qui vous a parlé de moi ?

- Il y a de ça 17 ans, je m'appelais encore Natalia Gorokine. Mon père était membre du KGB à l'époque et ma mère était morte depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais su ce que mon père avait pu faire de mal quand on nous a enlevés tous les deux puis séparés. On m'a dit qu'il avait été tué par un certain Raymond Reddington.

- Je peux vous assurer que votre père est en pleine forme en dépit de sa stupide automutilation de la main gauche.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui. On lui a fait croire que vous étiez morte et que j'en étais responsable. C'est fou le mal qu'on a pu se donner pour que vous et votre père me haïssiez ! Vous vous rappelez du nom de l'homme qui vous a raconté tout ça ?

- Non et je ne l'ai jamais su. Les autres l'appelaient « Patron ». Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était américain, pas russe. Il m'a emmenée ici, aux Etats-Unis où il m'a procuré des faux papiers et où, jusqu'à l'an dernier, je n'ai jamais pu circuler librement. J'avais toujours des gardes-du-corps avec moi, pendant mes études commerciales ou dans ma vie privée. Tant et si bien que quand un garde-du-corps plus jeune est venu en remplacer un autre, je l'ai séduit et j'ai profité de lui pour m'échapper. Là, j'ai survécu comme j'ai pu. Un ami m'a fait faire de nouveaux papiers et je suis devenue Zoe Dantonio il y a deux mois à peine.

- Red…qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

- Elisabeth Keen, je vous présente la fille de notre ami Berlin.

Les deux femmes se toisaient avec méfiance.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Totalement.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ?

- Une bonne action. Juste une chose : Zoe, vous préférez qu'on vous appelle comment ?

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai et que mon père est vivant, je serais fière de reprendre mon nom.

- Ce ne sera pas si simple, Natalia. Celui à qui vous avez faussé compagnie doit vous rechercher autant que je l'ai fait et j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour vous féliciter.

- Alors je fais quoi ?

- Voulez-vous revoir votre père ?

- Je le crois mort depuis 17 ans ! Alors oui, forcément, j'ai envie de le revoir.

- Je m'en occupe en ce cas. Mais je dois vous dire, votre père ne m'aime pas des masses. Pas à ma juste valeur, en tout cas.

- Prouvez-lui qu'il a tort.

- J'y compte bien. Lizzie, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous connais trop pour ne pas voir dans votre soudaine générosité envers Berlin un acte moins noble.

- Femme de peu de foi que vous êtes ! L'idée c'est qu'en faisant cela, je peux le convaincre de m'aider à retrouver celui qui est derrière les mensonges et nos ennuis respectifs. Nous avons un ennemi commun et nous devons mettre la main dessus.

- Avez-vous au moins une idée de qui il peut être ?

- Pas pour l'instant mais peut-être qu'en unissant les forces de nos deux organisations plus celles du FBI, nous pourrions avancer. Non ?

Zoe le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

- Le FBI ? Vous êtes un criminel et vous allez demander au FBI de vous aider ?

- Euh…Natalia, Lizzie ici présente fait partie du FBI.

- Red nous donne des coups de mains de temps en temps pour coincer des très méchants.

- Je leur fournis la liste des criminels les plus dangereux du monde.

- Et en échange de quoi ? L'immunité ?

- Presque. Je peux circuler librement, gérer mes affaires, et protéger les intérêts ou la vie de ceux qui me sont chers.

Il avait planté son regard dans celui de Liz en disant cela.

- D'accord, monsieur Reddington. Dois-je attendre votre visite pour voir mon père ? On fait comment au juste ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une criminelle, moi. Je suis même plutôt peureuse. Et je n'ai guère apprécié que vous me séduisiez pour parvenir à vos fins.

- Je devais être sûr que vous étiez bien la fille de Berlin.

- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous comme ça ?

- C'est le surnom qu'il s'est donné. Longue histoire. Vous m'en voulez ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais je m'en remettrai. Cependant…j'aurais préféré que vous soyez plus franc dès le départ avec moi. Vous me plaisiez vraiment.

- Plus maintenant ?

- Beaucoup moins. De plus…je n'ai jamais aimé jouer la 3ème roue du carrosse. Vous deux, vous avez des choses à régler.

- Vous voyez, Lizzie ? Même Natalia le dit.

Elle ne répondit pas et le fusilla du regard. Il s'en amusa. Natalia remit son manteau.

- Je vous laisse. Monsieur Reddington, vous savez où me trouver. Bonne chance à tous les deux. Agent Keen, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ne lui faites pas trop mal. Il le mérite sans doute mais je crois qu'au fond, c'est un homme bien et sa façon de vous regarder prouve qu'il tient énormément à vous.

- Je vous le cède, si vous voulez. Il est un peu encombrant mais je suis sûre que vous saurez trouver une façon agréable de vous en accommoder.

Red observait la joute entre les deux jeunes femmes et trouvait cela fort distrayant. Il ne cachait plus son amusement et finit par rire aux éclats.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous flattez beaucoup mon ego. Merci. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à de telles attentions.

- Vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Natalia/Zoe partit, laissant Red et Liz seuls.

- Vos méthodes sont de plus en plus discutables et sournoises, Red ! Et si elle était tombée amoureuse de vous, vous y avez pensé ?

- Je ne lui aurais pas laissé le temps de l'être. Ce matin, j'avais prévu de lui parler. J'avais même essayé de le faire quand elle n'a rien voulu entendre et m'a embrassée.

- Et vous vous êtes naturellement laissé faire.

- Elle est ravissante, Lizzie et je suis un homme.

- J'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier.

- Je sais. Parce que vous ne me voyez pas comme tel.

- Ca doit être ça, oui.

- Et pourtant, vous êtes jalouse de l'attention que je prête aux autres femmes. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous dérange en cela parce que je ne comprends pas. Ce qu'il y a entre vous et moi est totalement différent.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous, Red. Sinon une association temporaire pour des raisons professionnelles.

- C'est pourquoi vous tenez tellement à savoir qui je suis, qui j'étais, mon passé et le vôtre. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui nous lie et, parce que vous détestez ne pas comprendre, vous inventez des théories absurdes pensant que je vous mens en plus du reste. Je me trompe ?

- Habile stratégie. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

- Je vous ai dit qui était Zoe.

- Vous n'avez pas trop eu le choix, il me semble.

- Croyez-vous ? Quand je n'ai pas envie de parler, vous le savez mieux que personne, je ne parle pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Mais vous allez pourtant le faire. Vous êtes venue ici pour me demander un conseil particulier et je pense que c'est lié à ce que vous tenez tant à me cacher. Donc…

- Oubliez ça ! C'était une mauvaise idée engendrée par des cauchemars.

- Vous pouvez au moins me parler de vos cauchemars, non ?

- Quel intérêt ? Pour vous, je vous dire.

- J'en fais aussi. Toutes les nuits sans exception depuis des mois.

Elle se radoucit sensiblement et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, face au sofa où Red reprit sa place.

- Selon vous, cela a un sens ?

- Il y en a toujours un. Vous avez fait des études de psychologie, vous devriez le savoir et être capable d'interpréter vos rêves.

- Quand je le fais, c'est encore plus effrayant.

- Depuis quand faites-vous ces cauchemars ?

- Depuis que je vous connais mais cela s'aggrave depuis 2 mois.

- Suis-je dedans ?

- Oui.

- Comme vous dans les miens. Il se passe quoi dans les vôtres ?

- Au début, c'est toujours pareil. Je vois l'incendie, mes poupées qui brûlent et un homme de dos, en manteau noir avec mon lapin en peluche dans la main.

- Qui est cet homme, Lizzie ?

- Celui qui m'a sauvée. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était mon père mais il s'avère que je me trompais.

- Vous voyez son visage ?

- Non. Il y a trop de fumée et de flammes.

- Et après ?

- Après, je suis dans une chambre de motel et Tom me tient en joug avec une arme. Il me dit que vous allez arriver pour le tuer et me tuer ensuite. Vous arrivez et vous descendez Tom alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire le rôle que vous aviez tenu dans l'incendie de ma maison. Puis vous me demandez ce que je veux vraiment en me regardant bizarrement.

- Comment ça ?

- Aucune importance. Le plus angoissant c'est quand vous partez. Je me retrouve seule et j'étouffe.

- Vous êtes où ?

- Dans un cercueil, je crois. En tout cas, il fait très sombre et je n'ai pas assez de place pour bouger. Je crie votre nom. Et vous apparaissez avec moi dans le cercueil en souriant. Vous me dites que tout va bien aller alors que j'ai du mal à respirer. Et là, je me réveille.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Alors, d'après vous, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Soit je vous fais très peur et il va falloir que ça change, soit vous me prenez pour votre sauveur et vous attendez de moi plus que de personne d'autre au monde. Vous l'interprétez comment, vous ?

- L'homme dont je ne vois pas le visage dans l'incendie, c'est vous. Vous m'avez sauvée mais vous avez aussi mis le feu à la maison. Le cercueil symbolise quant à lui le carcan dans lequel vous m'avez enfermée afin de me protéger de vous-même en refusant de me dire la vérité sur notre passé commun.

- Belle analyse qui repose sur ce que vous a dit Tom, n'est-ce pas ? Car vous le détenez depuis 2 mois et vous ne savez pas quoi en faire. Le carcan dont vous parlez, ce sont vos sentiments pour lui, Lizzie.

- Vous extrapolez.

- Non. Je sais que vous voudriez me dire ce que vous faites depuis 2 mois mais que quelque chose vous en empêche. Vous avez peur de m'avouer que vous savez qui je suis.

Elle s'avoua vaincue. Il avait raison et il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. N'était-elle pas venue un peu pour ça ?

- Vous êtes l'homme à qui je dois la vie mais qui a aussi pris celle de mes parents, ou du moins de ma mère. Et, je sais pour vos brûlures dans le dos.

Il se crispa légèrement.

- Tom vous a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Selon lui, mon père est vivant.

- Et naturellement, vous pensez que c'est moi.

- Ca expliquerait votre obstination à vouloir me protéger, votre patience envers moi, et pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas.

- Allons bon ! Comment un père digne de ce nom ne serait pas fier de vous ? Vous vous êtes vue ? Belle, intelligente, parfois perspicace mais trop passionnée pour faire la part des choses. Honnêtement, quelle raison aurais-je de ne pas vous le dire ?

- Vous m'avez abandonnée.

- J'ai abandonné Jennifer.

- Vous êtes un récidiviste.

- Lizzie, un peu sérieux, voulez-vous ?

- Pourtant ça se tient.

Il fit glisser son regard sur elle.

- J'aurais bien envie de vous prouver pourquoi je ne peux pas être votre père mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Avec vous, ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Je passe à l'improviste et je vous trouve sur le point de coucher avec la fille de Berlin. Vous allez le lui dire, ça ?

- Quitte à coucher avec une femme, je préférerais que ce soit avec une autre mais comme elle refuse de me voir…c'est compromis.

- Pauvre Red… ! Et vos cauchemars ? Ils ressemblent à quoi ?

Il serra la mâchoire.

- Nous mourrons tous les deux. A cause de Tom. Je ne parviens pas à vous sauver et je tue Tom avant de me suicider. C'est gai, hein ?

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

- Pourquoi ?

La question.

- …..

- Red, pourquoi suis-je si importante à vos yeux ? Si je ne suis pas votre fille, qui suis-je pour vous ?

Il trouva rapidement une explication logique.

- La fille de Sam et je lui ai promis de veiller sur vous.

- Vous étiez déjà dans ma vie avant sa mort. Trouvez une autre explication.

Il s'énerva.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de tenir à vous, que je sache.

- Excusez-moi de trouver cela inquiétant alors !

- Je ne vous ferai pourtant jamais le moindre mal. Si vous devez n'avoir qu'une seule certitude, c'est bien celle-ci.

- Vous avez mis le feu à ma maison et vous m'avez sauvée des flammes. Que dois-je en déduire ? Que vous êtes le Diable et un bon Samaritain en même temps ? A ma place, vous penseriez quoi ?

- Que même les hommes les plus dangereux peuvent refuser de voir une enfant périr.

- Je vous connais et je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Vous ne feriez pas de mal à un enfant et vous ne tuez souvent que pour vous venger ou pour vous protéger. Racontez ce que vous voulez à qui vous voulez mais pas à moi. En 17 mois, j'ai eu largement le temps d'étudier et peaufiner votre profil. Je lis des souffrances en vous et une grande solitude.

Elle était drôle quand elle s'y mettait. Il la voyait se tordre sur son fauteuil depuis un moment, cherchant sans relâche un moyen de contourner cette confrontation mais y cédant malgré tout.

- Mais encore ?

- Si vous laissiez les gens que vous aimez vous approcher de plus près, vous seriez moins seul. Si vous soulagiez le poids que vous avez sur les épaules aussi.

- Je ne suis pas contre certains rapprochements, Lizzie. Mais ils sont dangereux. On peut y laisser des plumes. Ceux que j'ai le plus aimés – en dehors de Dembe - ont souffert à cause de moi, en sont morts ou ne veulent plus me voir. M'aimer c'est risqué.

- On ne choisit pas d'aimer les gens. Je n'ai jamais choisi Tom. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Elle avait répondu avec sincérité. Elle vit que Red serrait les poings.

- Il a parfaitement su s'y prendre avec vous. Vous l'aimez toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute assez pour ne pas le tuer.

- Et assez pour lui donner une seconde chance ?

- Non. Il m'a fait trop mal.

Il se détendit.

- Le cercueil de vos cauchemars pourrait-il seulement symboliser la mort de vos sentiments pour lui ?

- Possible. Le fait est que je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant.

- Je pourrais m'en occuper.

- Non, vous, vous allez le tuer. Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant c'est pour cette raison.

- Non, c'est une des raisons. La principale était que vous vouliez des réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez sur mon compte. Depuis que vous les avez, votre attitude envers moi a changé. Un peu. Vous êtes moins sur la défensive, plus chaleureuse, plus détendue aussi. Et les seules fois où je parviens à vous mettre en colère sont celles où vous laissez exprimer votre possessivité à mon égard. Quoi qu'il y ait entre nous deux, Lizzie, et quel que soit mon passé, le plus important n'est pas ce que nous avons été mais ce que nous sommes. Notre relation, peu importe sa nature, c'est aujourd'hui que nous la vivons. Pas il y a 30 ans.

- 28.

- N'ergotez pas !

- Vous parlez sans cesse de notre relation. C'est quoi ? Un truc du genre : mentor et disciple ? Vous voudriez que nous soyons quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

- Et vous ?

- Pour moi c'est compliqué. Vous n'entrez dans aucune case sinon celle de père ou assimilé.

- Cela n'a donc rien de compliqué même si cela rend non avenue votre jalousie.

Elle fit une grimace, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus.

- Vous voyez ? C'est ça !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si possessive. Comme si vous m'étiez devenu indispensable.

Il sourit.

- Je serais ravi de l'être.

Elle chercha son regard et le trouva. Elle y plongea avec sérieux.

- Ne me poussez pas à vous aimer, Red.

- Ce serait si mal ?

- Si nous ne nous aimions pas de la même façon, oui, ce serait dramatique.

- Si l'un de nous désirait l'autre et que l'autre le repousse, c'est ça ?

- Imaginez un instant que vous me désiriez et que je ne vois en vous qu'un ami, vous le prendriez bien ? Ou inversement.

- Cela me ferait mal, c'est sûr, mais l'amour n'est pas que désir, Lizzie. L'amour c'est l'amitié et le désir. Ce sont les deux combinés qui font l'amour. Je suppose donc que je me contenterais de votre amitié si je ne pouvais prétendre qu'à elle. Ce serait mieux que ce nous avons actuellement, avouez-le !

- Actuellement, je ne sais pas ce que nous avons. Notre relation, comme vous dites, est étrange.

- Mais pas malsaine. Si ?

- Je ne crois pas. Sans quoi, je ne vous appellerais pas au secours dans mes rêves. Cependant, ce besoin que j'ai de vous est déstabilisant.

- J'ai encore plus besoin de vous, si cela peut vous rassurer.

- Au point de vous donner la mort si vous me perdiez.

- Absolument.

Voilà. Ils avaient fait le tour et tous deux en étaient conscients. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce jour-là.

- Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que vous allez faire pour Tom.

- Aucune idée. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Vous pouvez aussi demander à votre ami secret de vous aider.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Tom ?

- Il n'en a pas les moyens, Lizzie. Il ne sait pas tout. Il ne sait même quasiment rien. Contrairement à votre ami.

- Je vais suivre votre conseil et lui demander.

- Vous ne me direz pas de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui envoya un magnifique sourire presque angélique. Seule la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux la trahissait.

- Quand vous m'aurez dit qui est le vôtre, je vous dirai qui est le mien.

- Je me demande parfois si nous n'avons pas le même. Ca lui ressemblerait assez d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Pour nous surveiller tous les deux.

- Sommes-nous si dangereux quand nous sommes ensemble ?

- A tous les deux, nous pouvons abattre des montagnes, Lizzie. Nous sommes parfaitement complémentaires.

- Et pour Berlin alors, on fait quoi ?

- Vous rien. Je vais d'abord tester sa bonne volonté. Ensuite on verra.

- D'accord.

Elle se leva pour prendre congé.

- Vous partez ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que j'avais un emploi.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Faites-moi un mot d'excuse.

Il se leva à son tour et la raccompagna à la porte. Là, elle lui tendit la main.

- Amis ?

Il la prit.

- Amis. On scelle ça d'un baiser ?

Elle rit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il en fit de même. Elle était partie depuis 2 bonnes minutes quand il regagna le salon et s'effondra sur le sofa. Sacrée matinée ! Maintenant, il devait contacter Berlin.

(A suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconde Partie**

Des mois passèrent pendant lesquels Berlin et Alan Fitch moururent, l'un de la main de Red et l'autre de la main de Berlin. Liz avait libéré Tom et ce dernier avait disparu de la circulation. Red l'avait prévenu : il ne devait jamais revoir Liz. Le ton employé avait été d'une froideur et d'une détermination telle que n'importe qui aurait eu peur. Sans doute Tom aussi car nul ne le revit sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis.

Plusieurs criminels de la liste de Red avaient été mis d'état de nuire, morts ou arrêtés. Enfin, souvent morts quand même.

Liz avait trouvé un nouvel appartement dans un quartier calme de Washington et Red passait régulièrement la voir, souvent pour rien, pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou pour lui apporter un souvenir de Paris, de Florence, de Prague ou de Nairobi. Son appartement commençait à ressembler à une agence de voyages et à un musée. On sentait la présence de Red dès qu'on y entrait. Et pourtant…il ne vivait pas là. Mais il y installait peu à peu des objets lui appartenant. Cela amusait beaucoup Liz qui le voyait agir en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser en laissant chez elle une brosse à dents, un costume de rechange, des chaussettes propres, un sac de voyage prêt à partir, et tant d'autres choses aussi incongrues que l'intégrale CD de Ray Charles, des CD de Melody Gardot et un magnifique coffret des plus grands opéras de Verdi. N'importe qui aurait pu croire que Liz et lui vivaient ensemble. Et loin de la choquer, cette idée rassurait Liz et plaisait à Red.

Cependant, tous deux étaient toujours en proie à des cauchemars réguliers. Au fil du temps, ceux de Liz avaient évolué, devenant plus…dérangeants.

Cette nuit-là, elle était dans une rue sombre et courait après un homme qu'elle ne pouvait rattraper. Elle savait que c'était Tom. Elle le vit parler avec un autre homme au coin d'une autre rue et s'en aller en riant. Elle rejoignait l'autre homme et vit qu'il s'agissait de Red.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- De disparaître de votre vie.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je veux qu'il revienne. Dites-lui de revenir, s'il vous plait.

- Non. Jamais je ne ferai ça. Il doit sortir de votre vie et de votre cœur, Lizzie.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Elle se voyait le frapper et lui ne bougeait pas. Il n'esquivait pas ses coups. Plus elle frappait et plus elle criait.

- Pourquoi Red ? Je veux Tom, vous comprenez ?

- Et moi je vous veux, vous !

- Vous ne pouvez pas !

- Oh que si je peux ! Je vous aime Lizzie. Oubliez Tom, aimez-moi !

- Vous êtes fou !

- De vous.

Et là, il l'embrassait. Elle le laissait faire et répondait à ses baisers. Ensuite, ils étaient nus tous les deux et elle lui disait :

- J'aime toujours Tom.

- C'est faux. Tu m'aimes Lizzie, et tu le sais. Nous allons faire l'amour et tu sauras que j'ai raison.

Ils faisaient l'amour d'une façon terriblement sensuelle et juste après, elle voyait Sam qui souriait et Tom qui se moquait.

- C'est limite incestueux votre truc !

- La ferme, Tom !

- Sam, ça ne vous gène pas qu'elle couche avec le mec qui vous a buté ?

- Raymond était mon ami et le sera toujours. C'est un chic type, au contraire de toi. Il l'aime sincèrement et ne veut que son bonheur. Toi, tu as intérêt à la laisser tranquille maintenant.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Red m'a déjà menacé de le faire et…je suis toujours là !

- Red menace mais moi, j'agis !

Puis elle voyait Sam abattre froidement Tom. Et là, elle se réveilla en criant.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve étrange. Dans la journée, elle ne pensait quasiment plus à Tom. Seule, le soir, parfois, cela pouvait lui arriver mais elle ne pleurait plus et ne désirait pas le revoir non plus. La page était tournée. Néanmoins, dans ses rêves, il était toujours présent.

En tentant d'analyser ceux-là, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. La place vide qu'avait laissé Tom dans sa vie voulait être comblée et le seul homme auquel elle pensait était Red. C'était très perturbant. Plus perturbants encore étaient les détails de sa physionomie qu'elle s'imaginait caresser et embrasser alors qu'elle ne l'avait même jamais vu sans chemise. Les rares espaces de peau qu'elle connaissait de Red étaient ses mains, ses poignets, son visage, son cou et l'échancrure de ses chemises, à savoir un triangle minuscule. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il était bien bâti mais de là à envisager une relation sexuelle avec lui… ! Non, cela ne lui avait jamais véritablement effleuré l'esprit.

Elle mit donc son rêve sur le compte d'un fantasme lié à son manque de vie privée depuis des mois, et se rendormit.

Red avait quant à lui des soucis analogues. Au moment où Liz se rendormait, lui se réveillait en sursaut. Il venait de se prendre une gifle magistrale de la part de Liz.

Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de son rêve. Ils étaient dans un restaurant calme et tout se passait à merveille. Il la faisait rire, elle lui caressait la main et ils dégustaient des huîtres quand Tom survint de nulle part.

- Charmant tableau que vous formez tous les deux.

- Que fais-tu là, Tom ?

- Je désobéis aux ordres de Reddington et je viens reprendre ma femme.

- Vous étiez prévenu…

- Liz, il t'a parlé des différents marchés que nous avons conclus tous les deux depuis un an ? Il t'a dit qu'il m'avait payé pour que Berlin ne s'en prenne jamais à toi ?

- Red ?

- Vous voulez plus d'argent ?

- Je viens reprendre Liz. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous la laisser, si ?

Hors de lui, Red sortait son arme et abattait Tom sous les yeux horrifiés de Liz.

- Je devais le faire Lizzie. Il me faisait chanter.

- Vous avez tué l'homme que j'aimais. Je vous hais.

- Lizzie, non. Il ne vous aimait pas. Il voulait seulement mon argent.

- Vous l'avez froidement abattu. Pourquoi, Red ?

Elle hurlait, hystérique. Il tentait de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras et là, elle lui décochait une gifle d'une violence inouïe. Et ça le réveillait à chaque fois. Depuis trois nuits maintenant, il était réveillé par la gifle de Liz sur sa joue.

Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle à l'occasion. Cela avait sûrement un sens mais lequel ?

Il se rendormit en songeant qu'un petit-déjeuner chez elle serait une bonne idée. Il adorait commencer ses journées chez elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, il sonnait à l'interphone de Liz.

- C'est le livreur de croissants, ma bonne dame !

- Je le fais monter.

Elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle manie qu'il avait de venir chez elle au petit matin avec des croissants.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et alla préparer le café.

Quand il apparut devant elle, elle lui trouva la mine fatiguée. Du moins encore plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire.

- J'ai déposé un petit truc pour vous dans le salon.

- Bonjour Red. Et merci.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit bonjour ?

- Non.

- Vous n'allez pas me fouetter, hein ?

- Seulement si ce que vous m'avez ramené ne me plait pas.

Elle se rendit dans le salon et vit un gros paquet enrubanné.

- C'est un vrai cadeau ?

- Absolument. Ouvrez-le, il ne va pas vous mordre.

Elle s'agenouilla près du paquet et le défit minutieusement, sans rien déchirer.

- Si j'étais vous, j'accélérerais le mouvement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faites-moi confiance, Lizzie.

Elle déchira donc le papier et découvrit une boîte pourvue de plusieurs trous d'aération. Et la boîte bougeait en faisant des petits cris. Elle sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait perdu Hudson depuis 2 mois et avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un adorable chaton tout gris.

- J'ai pensé qu'un chat serait plus facile à gérer qu'un chien dans un appartement. Oh, et c'est une femelle.

- Ray…

Elle prit la petite boule de poils dans une main et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Red.

- Elle a 7 semaines, est propre et sevrée. Cependant, elle n'a pas encore de nom.

- Comment l'appelleriez-vous ?

- Lucky.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a le droit de se nicher dans votre cou, elle !

- Je doute que mon cou puisse vous contenir tout entier.

- Il faudra qu'on essaye pour voir.

- En attendant, j'accepte Lucky. Elle est adorable. Ray, vous êtes incroyablement gentil avec moi.

- Je ne fais tout ça que pour que vous m'appeliez Ray.

- De tous les cadeaux que vous pouviez me faire celui-ci est le plus touchant. Et le plus personnel aussi.

- Alors ça vous plait ?

- Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir.

- Certaines femmes réclament des bijoux, des fourrures, des vêtements de grands couturiers, des parfums hors de prix, mais vous…vous, un simple chaton vous ravit. Lizzie, vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle. Celui que vous aimerez aura beaucoup de chance.

- Mouais. Question amour, j'ai déjà donné et je n'ai pas trop envie de recommencer pour l'instant.

- Ca reviendra sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Café ?

- Vous êtes un maître dans l'art de sauter du coq à l'âne.

- Je vous apprendrai, si vous voulez.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, Lucky toujours dans les bras de Liz.

- Lucky, je vais te laisser découvrir ta nouvelle maison. Pas de bêtise sur le canapé.

- A ce propos, Dembe devrait arriver d'ici quelques instants pour vous apporter un bac à litière, de la litière, des croquettes, des pâtées, des gamelles et des jouets pour chat.

- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout !

- Quand je pense à vous, j'essaye toujours de faire au mieux. Vous voir rire ou sourire est ma seule motivation et mon unique plaisir.

- Vous avez l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Des soucis ?

- Toujours des cauchemars.

- Moi aussi.

- On en parle ?

- Moi, je sais déjà comment interpréter les miens.

- Je suis toujours dans vos rêves ?

- Oui.

- Et je tue qui, cette fois ?

- Personne.

Elle repartit dans le salon pendant qu'il ramenait le café, les tasses, le sucre et les croissants. Ils trouvèrent Lucky couchée en boule sur le canapé.

- Elle a trouvé un lit.

- Elle sera mieux sur le mien. Mais c'est bizarre qu'elle soit déjà fatiguée, non ?

- Elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions ce matin.

- Elle est restée combien de temps dans la boîte ?

- 5 minutes. On l'a empaquetée dans la voiture en arrivant. Je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de l'y mettre avant. La nuit dernière, elle a dormi contre moi.

- Il me semblait bien reconnaître votre odeur sur elle.

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est très bien. Vous sentez toujours divinement bon.

Il lui sourit, but une gorgée de café et la regarda dans les yeux avant de commencer à parler de son rêve.

- Dans mon rêve, cette nuit, nous étions tous les deux au restaurant quand Tom surgissait et demandait à vous reprendre. Comme je refusais, il insistait et je l'abattais sous vos yeux. Ensuite, vous me disiez que vous me haïssiez d'avoir tué l'homme que vous aimiez et vous me gifliez de toutes vos forces. Je sens encore l'impact de votre main sur ma joue. C'est toujours la gifle qui me réveille.

- Comment interprétez-vous ça, vous ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne voudriez pas que Tom réapparaisse dans ma vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est certain ! Il vous a fait assez de mal comme ça.

- Il n'y a pas une autre raison que celle-ci ?

- Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes par rapport à lui et…disons que cela m'inquiète un peu.

- Ai-je l'air d'aller mal ?

- Non, mais je ne vis pas avec vous.

- Ray, dans mon rêve, Tom est tué par Sam. Pas par vous. J'en ai fini avec Tom Keen. Je n'ai plus mal et la seule chose que je regrette au fond c'est l'illusion d'une vie qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne. Celle que j'ai aujourd'hui me correspond beaucoup mieux.

- Et je fais quoi dans votre rêve ?

- Vous demandez à Tom de s'en aller pour toujours. Et quand je vous demande pourquoi, vous me dites que…

- Que quoi, Lizzie ?

- Aucune importance. Le plus important c'est le vrai sens de nos rêves. Vous vous inquiétez pour moi et moi, j'ai enfin dit adieu à Tom. Je parie que la nuit prochaine, nous dormirons l'un et l'autre beaucoup mieux.

- Lizzie, qu'est-ce que je vous dis dans votre rêve ?

- C'est un rêve, Red. Juste un rêve.

Il grimaça en l'entendant l'appeler de nouveau Red. Signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il insistât. Mais il voulait savoir. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'elle lui cachait une grande partie de son rêve. Et la raison devait en être que cela la troublait. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Certains rêves racontent aussi nos réalités.

- Pas celui-là.

- Pourquoi ? Que refusez-vous de me dire ? Nous faisions ensemble quelque chose que votre esprit refuse d'admettre ?

- Red, n'insistez pas, s'il vous plait.

- Vous êtes troublée en pensant à ce rêve. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Parce que c'est idiot, c'est tout.

- Si c'est tellement idiot, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de troublant.

- Vous me disiez que vous m'aimiez, voilà !

- Et c'est tout ? C'est ça qui vous met dans cet état ? Mais je vous aime, Lizzie ! Enormément. Ce n'est pas un scoop !

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas, je vous explique deux choses : la première c'est que je sais toujours quand vous me mentez. La seconde c'est que je sais toujours quand vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité. Donc, j'attends la suite.

- Quelle suite ?

- Ce que nous faisions ensemble.

- Rien.

- Nous faisions l'amour, c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva pour porter sa tasse dans la cuisine. Il l'observait et sut qu'il avait vu juste. Elle avait rêvé d'eux faisant l'amour et elle en était terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle rejetait cette idée. Il allait devoir manœuvrer en finesse.

Quand elle revint au salon, il la dévisagea en souriant.

- Je suis le seul homme dans votre vie actuellement. Il est normal que ce genre de fantasme apparaisse. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où vous êtes nue dans mes rêves !

- Red !

- Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, Lizzie c'est que ce n'est pas grave et que cela ne signifie rien de particulier. Je sais que vous m'appréciez mais pas comme un amant potentiel. Sans doute suis-je trop vieux pour vous.

- L'âge n'est qu'un détail. Vous êtes séduisant et vous le savez. Le problème n'est pas là.

- Vous me voyez comme un vieil ami, Lizzie. Regardez comment notre relation a évolué ces derniers mois. Nous avons lentement progressé vers cette amitié originale et exclusive qui fait que je préfère passer du temps avec vous plutôt qu'avec une ravissante femme qui me ferait moins rire que vous, mais qui satisferait d'autres besoins.

- Quant à moi, je passe mon temps libre avec vous. Je ne sors pas.

- Vous devriez.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. La vie que j'ai en ce moment me convient parfaitement.

- Excusez-moi de parler un peu crûment mais il vous manque quelque chose dans cette vie : le sexe.

- Contrairement aux hommes, les femmes peuvent très bien s'en passer.

- Et c'est pourquoi elles fantasment sur leur vieil ami.

- Vous n'êtes pas un vieil ami. Vous n'êtes même pas vieux !

- Alors que suis-je Lizzie ? Regardez-moi et dites-moi ce que je suis pour vous ?

Elle trouva un peu de courage au fond d'elle pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait et se perdit dans son regard.

- Vous êtes l'homme le plus gentil et le plus agaçant que je connaisse. Le plus tendre, le plus sexy, le plus sensuel aussi. Et j'adore votre voix. Oui, je fantasme sur vous la nuit parce que…je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Vous me manquez quand vous n'êtes pas là. Quand vous rentrez, je suis heureuse de passer des heures avec vous. Je revis quand vous êtes près de moi. Alors, d'après vous, cela veut dire quoi ?

- Que je vais vous embrasser pour vous aider à y voir plus clair.

- Vous voulez m'embrasser ?

- J'en meurs d'envie.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient déjà quand…Dembe sonna à l'interphone.

Il soupira lorsqu'elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Dembe.

- Elisabeth. J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour un chaton de 2 mois. Je vous pose tout ça où ?

- Dans la cuisine. Je rangerai plus tard. Merci Dembe.

- Je vous en prie. Raymond, je t'attends en bas.

- J'arrive dans un moment. Tu as le temps d'aller boire un thé, si tu veux.

- Tu sais où me trouver alors.

- Oui.

Dembe repartit. Pour s'occuper et vaincre sa nervosité, Liz se mit à ranger ce que Dembe avait ramené. Red l'interrompit en lui prenant le sac de croquettes des mains.

- Lizzie, je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi, ou de ce que vous ressentez pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Ray. Je vous ai demandé, un jour, de ne pas me pousser à vous aimer.

- Je m'en souviens, oui.

- Pourtant, vous l'avez fait. Vous m'avez séduite par votre gentillesse, votre patience, votre…

- Mon amour. Je vous aime, Lizzie. Et pas comme un père ou un ami. Je vous aime comme un homme aime une femme superbe et désirable. Très désirable.

- Vous me désirez ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et la poussa contre le plan de travail en mettant ses hanches au contact des siennes. Puis il caressa ses lèvres de la main avant de les prendre avec sa bouche. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser, laissant sa langue danser avec la sienne. Elle leva un bras pour caresser son dos et sa nuque pendant que son autre bras le collait encore plus à elle.

*****7777777777777777777***************

Dans une pièce aux murs blancs, deux médecins discutaient.

- On dirait qu'ils font de beaux rêves, tous les deux.

- Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils font le même. Ce qui serait tout à fait extraordinaire ! Quand monsieur Reddington est arrivé ici hier avec Mademoiselle Keen, et qu'il nous a demandé d'étudier leur sommeil et leurs rêves à tous les deux, j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait. Mais visiblement, vu leur état de fatigue, je crois comprendre qu'ils sont connectés dans leur sommeil.

- Est-ce que si l'un ne dort pas, l'autre non plus ?

- Non, on dirait plutôt que c'est quand ils rêvent qu'ils se connectent. Et d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils font tous les deux des cauchemars. Ce qui explique leur état de fatigue.

- Mais comment peuvent-ils rêver des mêmes choses ? C'est impossible.

- En théorie, cela n'est possible que si les deux personnes se connaissent bien et désirent les mêmes choses. D'après leurs réactions à tous les deux, il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Leurs rêves expriment leurs désirs refoulés. C'est étonnant et passionnant. Tout à fait le genre de sujet d'étude pour une publication.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Docteur Berghman, je ne crois pas que monsieur Reddington vous laissera publier une étude sur lui. De son vivant du moins.

- Je ne donnerai ni son nom, ni celui de l'agent Keen. Pour elle, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Est-ce qu'on peut interrompre le processus ?

- Nous, je ne crois pas. Mais eux le peuvent s'ils affrontent leurs désirs en étant réveillés. C'est la concrétisation de ce qu'ils veulent qui stoppera leurs nuits agitées.

- Leurs nuits seront autrement agitées s'ils font au réel ce qu'ils semblent faire dans leurs rêves. Elle est très belle quand elle gémit.

- Docteur Sanz, toutes les femmes sont belles quand on leur donne du plaisir. Votre femme l'est aussi.

- Ma femme l'était.

- La mienne aussi. A croire que nous ne les regardons même plus quand nous leur faisons l'amour.

- Quand elles acceptent qu'on leur fasse l'amour. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais la mienne…une fois tous les 2 mois maximum. Il ne fait pas bon vieillir !

- Reddington ne s'en sort pas trop mal, lui.

- Il a de l'argent, de la classe, du charisme et j'ai entendu le Dr Piacenza dire qu'elle le trouvait très séduisant.

- Elle n'est pas la seule. Il semblerait que l'agent Keen soit également de cet avis.

- Là, il a vraiment de la chance.

- C'est sûr, oui.

Les deux vieux médecins continuèrent à regarder leurs deux patients dormir. On aurait dit Slatler et Waldorf, les deux grincheux du Muppet Show, assis là-haut dans leur bulle au-dessus des chambres d'observation.

Un gémissement plus fort et un râle de bien être se firent entendre. Deux prénoms aussi : Lizzie et Ray.

Les médecins se regardèrent d'un air entendu et laissèrent leurs patients s'endormir. Ils savaient de quoi il retournait désormais. Le plus délicat serait de le leur dire. Séparément.

Le lendemain matin, Red fut convoqué en premier dans le bureau des médecins.

- Alors, ça a donné quoi ?

- Vous et l'agent Keen semblez rêver de la même chose.

- Je crois que non.

- Je puis vous assurer que si. Aucun doute n'est permis. Votre prénom est bien Raymond, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Elle ne connait pas d'autre homme qui s'appellerait Ray ou Raymond ?

- Non.

- Et vous ne connaissez pas d'autre femme que vous appelez Lizzie non plus, je présume ?

- Non, en effet.

- D'après ce que nous avons observé cette nuit, vous rêviez que vous faisiez l'amour avec elle. C'est exact ?

- Euh…oui.

- De son côté, elle rêvait qu'elle faisait l'amour avec vous.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ?

- Elle a prononcé votre prénom en gémissant…de plaisir.

- Oh. Voilà qui va singulièrement compliquer nos relations.

- Pourtant, il va vous falloir à tous les deux affronter vos désirs réciproques si vous souhaitez mettre fin à vos rêves et cauchemars.

- Moi, je veux bien mais elle, je doute qu'elle accepte. Je vous souhaite bien du courage, messieurs ! Elle est capable de nier ses rêves juste parce qu'elle a peur de s'engager de nouveau dans une relation avec un homme. Et surtout avec moi.

- Nous essaierons de la convaincre mais si nous n'y parvenons pas, vous devrez le faire. Forcez-la à entendre raison. Il en va de votre repos, à tous les deux. Vous êtes épuisés, et un jour prochain, cela pourrait vous porter préjudice au plus mauvais moment, sachant la nature de vos activités.

- Merci docteur Berghman. Docteur Sanz. Et bon courage avec Lizzie !

- Bonne chance aussi à vous ! Oh et si vous croisez le Dr Piacenza, ne faites pas attention. Elle a un faible pour vous.

Red sortit du bureau en souriant mais redevint vite sérieux en croisant le regard angoissé de Liz.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Que c'est à vous d'y aller.

- Ca va ?

- Très bien, oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien se passer pour vous aussi.

- Vous mentez très mal, Red.

- Allez-y. On se retrouve après.

Elle entra à son tour dans le bureau, pas très rassurée.

- Mademoiselle Keen, monsieur Reddington vous a dit ce que nous avions trouvé ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Donc, pour faire simple, vous avez fait le même rêve que lui. Et avant que vous nous disiez que c'est impossible, nous avons les preuves, au cas où vous désireriez les voir.

- Mais…comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire…deux personnes ne sont pas sensées faire le même rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si ces deux personnes se connaissent bien et désirent la même chose, c'est théoriquement possible. Cependant, nous ne l'avions jamais observé. Il serait d'ailleurs intéressant d'avoir des détails sur les lieux, pour vous, comme pour lui. Car nous imaginons que les lieux et les circonstances étaient différents au départ. Pourtant vous êtes arrivés quasiment en même temps, à la seconde près, au même résultat.

- Hallucinant.

- Ce que nous avons déjà dit à Monsieur Reddington et qu'on va vous redire c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour mettre fin à vos nuits agitées et vos cauchemars.

- Laquelle ?

- Confronter vos désirs réciproques. Y faire face ensemble. Les assouvir.

- Pas question !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, agent Keen. Votre métier, tout comme celui de Monsieur Reddington, vous oblige à être en pleine forme et à pouvoir répondre rapidement à une agression. Là, votre état de fatigue est tel que vous ne pourrez pas tenir plus de 3 jours à ce rythme. Donc, soit vous acceptez de parler avec votre ami, soit nous serons obligés de faire un rapport à votre supérieur et de vous déclarer inapte au service actif. A vous de voir.

- Vous n'oseriez pas.

- Nous avons les accréditations pour ce faire.

- Tout ça à cause de ces maudits rêves !

- Beaucoup de femmes aimeraient être à votre place, agent Keen.

- Et j'aimerais beaucoup être à la leur. Maudis sois-tu Red !

- Allons, allons…vous l'aimez.

- Ce qui me rend la vie infiniment plus belle, merci ! Un agent du FBI, profileuse de formation, tombe amoureuse d'un criminel mondialement notoire. Ca pourrait faire la Une de la presse à scandale, non ?

- Seulement si le criminel en est vraiment un. Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses : il vous aime aussi.

- Bonnie et Clyde s'aimaient aussi. Cela ne leur a pas porté chance.

- Mais ils vécurent heureux, le peu de temps où ils vécurent.

- J'ai 32 ans. Je vais sans doute me montrer un peu exigeante mais j'aimerais bien vivre au moins jusqu'à votre âge.

- Si vous laissez Monsieur Reddington vous protéger, cela pourrait même durer plus longtemps. Ayez confiance en la vie.

- Elle ne m'a pas fait tellement de cadeaux, pour l'instant.

- Elle vous a donné Raymond Reddington.

- Quelle aubaine ! Bon, vous avez fini ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à savoir ?

- Non. On vous donne 3 jours pour faire le point. Après cela…

- Ca va, j'ai compris.

Elle sortit sans les saluer et rejoignit Red en grommelant. Il en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas passé un bon moment avec les médecins. Elle refusa de parler tout le long du trajet. Il la déposa chez elle et elle se fendit seulement d'un « bonne journée ». Pas de prénom, rien.

Elle referma la porte de son appartement et jeta son sac à main rageusement sur le sol !

- Et merde ! J'y suis jusqu'au cou maintenant ! Ah bravo, bien joué Elisabeth ! Mais quelle idée aussi d'accepter d'aller dans cette clinique ! Encore une idée brillante signée Reddington.

Elle ne décolérait plus. Quand son téléphone sonna, elle vit que c'était le Bureau.

- Keen.

- Bonjour Liz.

- Ressler. Vous avez besoin de moi ce matin ?

- Non, j'appelais pour savoir comment ça allait.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en pleine forme !

- Vous me semblez énervée. Que vous a encore fait Tonton Red ?

- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! Il n'est pas plus Tonton que Papa ou Papi.

- Ca vous dit de venir boire un café avec moi ?

- Où ça ?

- Où vous voulez.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Oui, prendre un café avec Donald pourrait s'avérer un bon moyen transitoire de faire le point et de prendre la bonne décision.

- Venez chez moi alors.

- J'arrive.

Quand il fut chez elle, elle lui raconta tout. Ses cauchemars, ses rêves, la clinique du sommeil et ce que les médecins préconisaient. Sans oublier le chantage.

- Vous aimez Reddington ?

- Je n'en serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas, Donald.

- Vos goûts sont contestables mais, cela dit, vous devriez vous accorder à tous les deux une chance. Il se met en quatre pour vous depuis bientôt deux ans. Je n'ai jamais vu personne en faire autant pour quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'il cherchait à vous manipuler alors qu'en fait, il est seulement fou amoureux de vous. Ce qui le rend plus humain.

- J'ai peur de recommencer comme avec Tom.

- Red n'est pas Tom.

- Il prétend ne m'avoir jamais menti.

- Je pense qu'il dit vrai. Il tient beaucoup trop à vous pour ça. Contrairement à Tom, Reddington vous veut pour lui, et pour lui tout seul. Qu'importe votre passé commun, c'est le présent et l'avenir qui comptent. Et les médecins ont raison, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, l'un et l'autre. Ca va finir par vous poser des problèmes au travail.

- Donc, vous pensez que je dois lui parler ?

- Oui. Lui seul peut vous aider, Liz. Moi, je ne peux que vous conseiller et on le sait tous, les conseilleurs sont rarement les meilleurs payeurs.

- Vous êtes un ami, je ne vous ferai pas payer vos conseils !

- Trop aimable.

- Vous croyez que je vais le voir maintenant ?

- Comme vous voulez. C'est calme au boulot aujourd'hui. Un samedi normal. Et vous n'êtes pas d'astreinte, je crois.

- Non, c'est Samar et vous.

- Allez voir Reddington et passez un bon week-end !

- D'accord. Merci Don.

- Je vous en prie. Vous avez été là pour moi, je renvoie l'ascenseur.

Quand il s'en alla, elle n'était plus en colère mais un peu angoissée. Non, franchement stressée. Affronter Red sur le terrain des sentiments n'était pas une chose facile à faire. C'était le seul point sur lequel il l'intimidait encore un peu. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'une relation de cette nature ne pouvait pas avoir lieu entre eux, en dépit de leurs sentiments, ce serait une erreur. Elle avait décidé de ne pas céder.

Elle attendit un long moment, inspira profondément et appela Dembe.

- Je peux passer le voir ?

Elle entendit Dembe demander à Red.

- Quand vous voulez, Elisabeth.

- J'arrive dans 10 minutes.

- Je le lui dis.

Red souriait. Elle allait venir. Ce qui signifiait soit qu'elle avait pris une décision. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce fusse la bonne. Dans le cas contraire, il allait devoir batailler ferme pour la convaincre.

Il comprit rapidement ce qu'elle avait décidé.

- C'est non, Red. Je ne veux pas qu'on aborde ce sujet ensemble parce que c'est inconcevable. C'est impossible. C'est dangereux.

- Je vous aime.

- Ne dites pas ça.

- Je le dis. Je vous aime.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça.

- J'ai tous les droits. Je vous aime Elisabeth Keen. Je suis fou de vous. Je vous veux.

- Taisez-vous !

- Pourquoi ? Il est évident que vous m'aimez aussi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'apprêtait à le frapper quand il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui bloqua le poignet.

- Pas de ça entre nous, Lizzie. Je vous aime et vous pourrez me frapper autant que vous voudrez, cela ne changera rien.

- Et après, on fait quoi ? On va vivre cachés ? Comment vous envisagez la suite ? Je vous rappelle que je suis agent fédéral et vous un criminel. Ca va se finir comment, hein ?

- Je vais vous épouser et faire de vous l'agent fédéral le plus heureux du monde.

- Vous êtes fou à lier !

- Juste fou de vous. Lizzie…donne-nous une chance, s'il te plait.

Il tenait toujours son poignet dans sa main et l'attira à lui. Elle tenta de résister, pour la forme.

- Ne faites pas ça, Red.

- Que je ne fasse pas quoi ? T'embrasser ? T'aimer ? T'obliger à m'accepter pour que nous puissions tous les deux enfin dormir, ensemble ? Quel autre choix me laisses-tu ?

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre option, non ?

- Non. D'ailleurs, je n'en veux pas. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous faisons le même genre de rêve et nous parvenons à gémir en même temps, ce qui est tout de même assez surprenant ! Tout ce que je veux désormais c'est arrêter de rêver et vivre. Je te veux, Lizzie. Plus fort que je n'ai jamais voulu personne. Je suis prêt à soulever des montagnes pour toi. Et je t'interdis de me repousser alors que ton corps et ton cœur m'ont déjà dit oui.

- Je ne sais plus…

- Tu sais. Tu sais que même si j'acceptais de t'accorder encore plus de temps, cela finirait quand même de la même façon. Sauf qu'entre temps, l'un de nous deux aura peut-être été blessé ou tué parce que la fatigue aura pris le dessus. Moi, je suis endurant sur ce plan mais toi, Lizzie ? Je ne vivrais pas longtemps si je devais te perdre.

- Et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous ?

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Nous allons régler de suite les détails. Primo, en règle générale, on peut dire que nous nous entendons bien. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Maintenant, sur un plan purement physique, tu ne l'as peut-être jamais sciemment remarqué mais il semblerait que nous soyons aimantés.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vais te montrer.

Il cessa de parler et elle cessa de penser. Avoir Red contre elle, sentir son souffle sur sa joue, puis sur sa bouche lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui, au réel. Il l'embrassa avec douceur dans un premier temps, puis quand elle lui répondit, la passion prit le dessus. Il l'entraina lentement avec lui dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Ray, j'aimerais avoir un chaton.

- Une femelle grise que tu appelleras Lucky, c'est ça ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'en ai rêvé la nuit dernière.

- Moi aussi.

- Incroyable. Nous avons fait le même rêve ! C'est impossible, non ?

- A priori, oui. A croire que nos cerveaux sont connectés ensemble.

- Nous allons de suite vérifier tout ça de plus près. Alors voyons…si je pose mes lèvres en cet endroit, ton cerveau enregistre-t-il le même plaisir que le mien ?

Il embrassait chaque parcelle du corps de Liz en faisant des commentaires de ce type, ce qui excitait et amusait sa partenaire. Sa voix si sensuelle était encore plus grave que d'habitude et ses mains…ses mains, sa bouche, son corps tout entier la faisait vibrer. Il jouait de son corps comme l'archer joue du violon. Quand elle fut totalement nue sous ses yeux, elle le dévêtit à son tour, lui faisant ressentir les mêmes frissons, les mêmes vibrations qu'elle. Une fois nu, il la regarda avec gravité.

- C'est le moment de vérité, Lizzie.

- Je connais déjà le verdict, je crois.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu avais raison : je t'aime, Ray. Beaucoup plus que j'ai jamais aimé Tom. Et cela me fait un peu peur, je te l'avoue.

- Il ne faut pas. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Nous deux, cela va être grandiose !

- Alors allons-y, maestro, jouons notre symphonie !

Leurs corps s'unirent et certains crurent entendre l'hymne à la joie dans tout Washington. Et Beethoven fut content...

**FIN**


End file.
